1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tessellation of patches in three-dimensional space to produce graphics primitives and more specifically to a system and method for stitching a boundary transition region on the edges of a patch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surfaces in three-dimensional space are typically subdivided into patches for processing in order to produce an image. Conventional techniques define boundary transition regions between patches where the level of tessellation may vary. Current mechanisms for stitching vertices within boundary transition regions do not necessarily produce graphics primitives that are similar in size, particularly when tessellation levels of detail on either size of the transition region differ greatly. Similarly sized graphics primitives produce better quality images when the graphics primitives are rendered. Additionally, similarly sized graphics primitives produce a smoothly-varying triangle mesh for various combinations of tessellation levels of detail as the tessellation levels of detail change over time and across adjacent boundary transition regions. In some cases the graphics primitives in a boundary transition region are very long and narrow which may produce a triangle mesh that is not smoothly-varying.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved stitching for boundary transition regions.